Reign of Amber
by Bright Eyes 13
Summary: Amber is introduced into the Smallville scenario, the wonderful chaos of Smallville. She comes as Clark's cousin, but is there more to her than meets the eye?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note!:

Welcome to the wonderfully dramatic, traumatic world of Smallville.

I'm assuming you all have watched Smallville, one of the most awesome TV shows of my era so far. I love it, and so will you! (Okay, so that's just an assumption, but ya know...)

Okay peoples, I felt like writing another story! Maybe you've read my lovely (well, however you want to describe them) stories that I've already written. There's Living in Japan, Tony's Academy of Proper Etiquette, Ryou, My Love!, Arabella, and maybe more, I dunno know. Anywayz....

Yeah, I hope you like this knew story, and, I know, I didn't really need to make another story, I should just keep continuing those other ones, but I think I had to, and there's no more discussion about it from now on! Okay, anywayz.... just read....

Oh yes, and if you have seen Smallville, I can tell you that I've mainly just been watching the ones on ABC Family, which I think would be around the 2nd season. I've seen some newer episodes, but not much, so if you think that the people are a little OOC, I'm sorry.

Luv,

Sweet as Sugar


	2. The Project

**Chapter 1: The Project**

**Thought up by me, but of course, the characters, and most places, and anything else you want to think belong to the maker of Smallville and Superman.**

As she put her hair into a ponytail, she quickly jumped up and grabbed a metal bar, swinging herself up. Her necklace gets caught on a bar, then drops to floor. Forgetting about it, she quietly started waiting, watching the floor far beneath her...

"No, we can not do it that way. It will not work out, and Mr. Luther would not agree with it. We couldn't even present it to him. It would just be a mistake to," a short, brown haired employee of Luther Corp. says to another, tall, brown haired employee.

"That's just ridiculous. This is a great plan, and I'm sure he'd be very happy that we presented it. I mean, of course he would...." the tall employee goes on, but the short one just drifts off.

Waiting patiently, used to this kind of waiting, she thinks about what she's done to prepare for the final part of this project. She being Amber Dupont.

Amber had done a lot up to this moment. She had already gotten into the files and replaced the guy with her name. She had gotten into the building that she was currently in. Now all she had to do now was get the guys name label, dispose of him whatever way she wanted, and copy the label with her own name in it.

Obviously, or so you might be able to tell, Amber is a very smart young lady. She has been ever since she was a little girl. Her mother used to see it when she would get fired from a job. Little Amber would get very mad, and later her mother would get offered her job back. She wouldn't accept it, of course, but she knew that Amber had something to do with her getting her job back. So you might be able to guess why Amber is after Luther Corp. But it's actually pretty complicated.

You see, when Amber was very little, about three, her dad was killed in a very terrible car accident. A car accident that someone meant to make happen. So it was basically murder.

Her dad was working for Luther Corp. at the time, and when he refused to do something that "Mr. Luther" wanted him to do, he didn't realize that it could be costly. A week after he refused to do that one thing, he got killed.

Now, you might be wondering what this one thing was, what he refused to do. Well, that's what Amber is trying to find out. So far, she's run into a few obstacles, but it's mostly been smooth sailing. She was on her way to getting back at Lionel Luther.

"....so I definitely think that we should present this." the tall one had finely finished talking.

'Oh no,' Amber thinks to herself when she sees them coming, thinking it over. This wasn't good. First of all, she didn't know which one was which, and she was worried about the one that she didn't need realizing that the one she captures just disappears. And then she quickly remembered her necklace, getting worried about that too.

She thinks up a plan very quickly, and then she drops to the floor, landing perfectly on her feet. She bends down quickly and picks up the necklace. Then she slips it over her head, and lets it fall on her shoulders, it resting against her chest.

The two guys all of sudden stop fighting looking straight ahead, seeing Amber jump down. They both think about how beautiful she looks as her hair ripples down her back when she bends over to pick something up, a green glowing something. Then they see her put it on, realizing that it's a necklace. Amazed, the stand watching as the glow in the necklace seeps in her, and they see a change in her appearance. Her hair picks up a bluish tint to it, and her eyes turn purple, and her lips get a blue tint to them. That's all they get in before they see her take out a little gadget that's about the size of a pen (maybe bigger), then push a button and with a flash, wipe away their memories.


	3. Meeting Main Characters

**Chapter 2: Meeting Main Characters**

"....and the guy can't remember anything, and another one's missing," a short, plump, red haired employee of Luther Corp. tells his very important boss, Lex Luther.

"So why are you telling me?" Lex asks, in his very nice voice.

"Well, I thought that you should know, since it is very unusual."

"I've had my share of unusual things, but this doesn't equal up to them. So it's not that big of a deal. Look into it if you want to," Lex says, "matter of fact" like.

"Yes sir," the employee says, disappointed.

"Clark, your cousin's going to come here this weekend," Martha Kent says to her "adopted" son, casually starting to slice some tomatoes that she was preparing very early for their dinner that night.

"Which cousin?" Clark says, trying to remember one of them that might be coming. He then digs into his pancake that's sitting there before him just begging him to eat it.

"Amber," Martha says, missing her finger with the knife within an inch. And then, when she looks up at Clark, seeing no sign of recognition on his face, she says, "her mother disappeared two years ago, and her father died when she was three."

"Oh, yeah, her," he says, not really interested, looking at the piece of pancake on his face that he's about to stuff into his face.

"Uh huh. We tried to get a hold of her after her mother's funeral, your Dad's sister, and have been ever since. We could never reach her, but finally we have, and we invited her over."

"Oh, that's nice," Clark says. Then he puts his fork down andglances at the clock hanging crookedly on the wall from the last time he got thrown by an unnatural being (it had happened to be against the house), and he realizes that he's late for school.

So he runs out the door after quickly giving his mother a kiss, then running super fast like he usually has to, to make it to school. His mother just smiles and goes back to her chopping, paying a little more attention now that she wasn't thinking of Amber.

Putting on her new work outfit, Amber turns to the mirror in her room, giving herself a good luck before she had to head to work. She notes all of her features, loving herself and her looks. (A little bit of a big head.) She starts at her head, noting her nice cheekbones, her green eyes, her perfectly shaped red lips, and her long black hair. She actually skips the rest of her body because she knows that its skinny and curvy, and good enough. (If she dares to look at it, she gets picky and finds all these spots of fat, and well, yeah...)

Then before she leaves she grabs her necklace. It was a beautifully carved, green stone hanging on a fine metal wire. It was a present from her mother, right before she passed away. Her mother had gotten it from a store in Smallville, and claimed that it had special powers, and Amber didn't disagree. She had never really seen anything happen, but sometimes when she wore it she felt stronger, exactly at the right moments.

She then leaves after grabbing "her" suitcase, and heads to the Luther Corp. building in Metropolis.


	4. A New Job

**Chapter 3: A New Job**

'The long task ahead is going to be a tough one,' Amber thought to herself as she walked into her new working environment on a horrible Monday morning.

Amazed at the design of this monstrous office lobby, she started staring around her, utterly astounded at the sight.

The lobby jutted out from the main building of offices, so the ceiling was the roof. Just the ceiling was amazing. The ceiling and walls were tan with like colors dotting all of them, and the ceiling had interestingly shaped windows, with neat patterns flowing from them. The patterns continued on down the walls and wove around the windows on the walls, then they finished at the plush, dark blue carpet. The furniture in this huge room was also in interesting shapes, though Amber could tell that they were extremely comfortable. The colors of the furniture were an array of colors, yet they stayed within the limits of complementing the ceiling, walls, and carpet.

"First day?" A short, brown haired, older by her appearance, employee casually asks, seeing her looking around.

"Um..." Amber thinks really quickly, not wanting to bring attention to herself, "no, it's just every time I walk in here, it amazes me, still haven't gotten over it." She finishes with a small smile.

"Oh," the older woman says, then she walks away, looking a little prude.

Amber just sort of rolls her eyes.

She walks into her new boss's office, after hearing her name getting called there over the speakers.

"Ah, you must be Amber. Please, have a seat," this big man with a small mustache says, amid chatter, when she walks in the door. He has an annoyed look on his face.

"So, what is the meeting about this morning?" a tall and straight employee with short, dark hair says casually, she, also looking a bit prude.

'Man, all these people look prude. Must be the result for working at this... place.' Amber thinks to herself, then, knowing her position as a new person in this office, she tries to copy the expression, trying to fit in.

"Well," the boss says, glaring at the lady who had said that, "This meeting is about the annual meeting that the heads of all the Luther Corp's subsidiaries have to go to, well, annually. Our problem has to deal with the fact that the atrocious meeting fell on a very important date for me, so I have other plans. So, someone needs to go in my place. Anyone up for grabs?"

No one raised their hands.

Everybody was actually silent.

Then, everybody looks at Amber as she slowly raises her hand, a look of surprise covering there faces.

"Um, I will go," she says very softly, but loud enough so that the boss can hear her, as the prude expression that she had craftly worn slowly slid off her face.

"Okay, perfect. The meeting's this Friday in Smallville. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it," she says, not giving away the fact that she had relatives there.

"Okay, then we're good." the boss says with an actually nice look on his face. "This meeting's finis."

**Meanings:**

subsidiaries- companies controlled by one big company

finis- the French word for finish/finished


End file.
